entre nous
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur les chimères :: 7ème vignette : Bido, espoir. 8e: la chimérisation. 9e: liberté. 10 et 11e: dans une autre vie. 12 et 13e: Martel, praticité. 14e: des oeufs ? 15e: mine de rien, Greed tient à SES employés à lui. 16e: la vie du bar, notamment comment tout a démarré. 17e: Dorchet, meute. MàJ, 18e: Greed, tout ce qu'il veut. ::het, mm, gen, sérieux et crack::
1. DorchetMartel, entre nous, des fois

**Titre :** entre nous  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Dorchet, Dorchet/Martel  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thèmes : **31 jours,"sac à puces" et pour Ishime, "entre nous des fois"  
275 mots

oOo

Entre nous des fois, ça ne colle plus. Plus comme avant. On a toujours fait partie de la même unité, à l'époque de l'armée, on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Depuis qu'on a survécu aux transplantations qui ont fait de nous des chimères, on se comprend peut-être même encore mieux. J'espère. Depuis qu'on a rejoint la bande de Greed… on devrait avoir encore resserré nos liens. Non ? Non, des fois, on dirait qu'elle trouve que je la colle trop.

Heh, je n'y peux rien. Elle m'a toujours plu. Jolie et gracieuse même dans son style de combat, et dangereuse, dangereuse. Mais il faut croire que depuis que je marche un peu trop à l'instinct, elle elle est passé sur le mode « froid », et pas que pour le sang, pour le cœur aussi.

Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, non. Ça n'est pas parce qu'on se retrouve dans la même galère qu'elle est forcée d'apprécier. C'est peut-être pratique, d'être à moitié chien ou serpent… mais on n'avait pas demandé ça, à la base. Et j'ai jamais rien eu de si exceptionnel quand j'étais humain, c'est pas en devenant un sac à puces que je lui plairai plus…

...Mais quand même, Martel, dis, tant qu'on est entre nous et qu'on a rien de spécial à faire, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te lover contre moi pour te protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit ? en tout bien tout honneur ; je ne te demanderai même pas de me gratter le dos.

o

aimons Dorchet, il le mérite. Martel et les autres chimères aussi d'ailleurs. (bouuh, mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les écrire correctement, ces persos ?)


	2. Dorchet, comme un chien sous la pluie

**Titre** : un chien n'abandonne jamais  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMeatl Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple **: Dorchet, Martel  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "comme un chien sous la pluie"  
pour Ishime  
150 mots

oOo

Une fois de plus, Martel a laissé entendre à Dorchet qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pendant qu'elle disparaît elle seule sait où, lui va ruminer sa déception dans l'arrière-cour derrière le Devil's Nest.  
Dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus, dans quelques semaines il tentera à nouveau de l'approcher, mais pour l'instant, il reste dans un coin comme un chien abandonné par son maître. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir pour compléter ce tableau de chagrin. Mais à Dublith, il fait bien trop sec pour ça. Pas d'orage en vue. Et il n'a pas non plus la faiblesse de pleurer pour que ses larmes remplacent la pluie.  
Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, se répète-t-il. Normalement, l'attachement à sa « meute » finira par reprendre le dessus sur sa déconvenue et tout ira mieux…


	3. Martel, sang froid

**Titre** : de sang froid  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (1er anime)  
**Personnages** : Martel et les autres chimères du Devil's Nest  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Notes : parce que la back-story des chimères est différentes selon les versions et que je préfère la première

**Prompt** : « sang froid » pour presKunange(Noël 2009)  
**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Tuer de sang froid une cible désignée, n'importe laquelle, Martel en est capable : elle n'a pas été choisie pour rien pour faire partie des Commandos Spéciaux aux premiers temps d'Ishval. C'est devenu une blague récurrente entre ses compagnons, depuis leur chimérisation. Bon, elle n'a pas le bagage scientifique pour expliquer qu'ajouter des caractères de serpent n'efface pas son génome humain de base, y compris son homéothermie de mammifère, et qu'elle reste un animal à sang chaud même si elle a gagné en souplesse aux articulations et deux ou trois autres menues bricoles. Mais avec eux, on apprend vite la patience et la composition, ou l'on pète les plombs. D'ailleurs, elle a d'autres moyens de leur rabattre le caquet que de bêtement perdre son sang froid…


	4. Martel, la peau d'un serpent

**Titre : **les petits trucs en plus  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Martel, mention des autres chimères et de Greed  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes : **« dans la peau de… », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (19 décembre 09)  
**Avertissement :** relativement crade  
**Nombre de mots : **300 et des poussières

oOo

Engagée contre son gré dans un programme de recherche secret, Martel se réveille dans la peau d'un serpent. Dans l'opération, elle a gagné en souplesse ; elle peut déboîter chacune de ses articulations devenues élastiques, à la manière d'un serpent qui décroche sa mâchoire pour engloutir une proie bien plus grosse que lui, sans dommage pour ses tissus. Elle n'a pas perdu sa capacité de thermorégulation, heureusement ; en revanche elle se retrouve avec une peau… différente. Les glandes sudoripares ? elles sont toujours là. Les poils ? à part aux endroits stratégiques où ils sont plus longs et plus fournis, non, le simple duvet sur l'ensemble du corps a régressé jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la peau étrangement lisse, d'autant que la kératinisation semble avoir augmenté. Sa desquamation se fait par blocs ; sans aller jusqu'à muer d'un coup, elle pèle régulièrement. Hum, charmant ! n'est-ce pas ?

"Pas de quoi se faire un portefeuille, encore moins des bottes," regrette Greed quand il l'apprend, dégoûtant les autres chimères.

Martel elle-même ne s'en afflige pas outre mesure : ça aussi ça peut avoir son utilité, comme le reste des transformations subies, si on réfléchit comme il faut. Par exemple, les « tatouages » dessinés au marqueur les soirs de beuveries (et ça arrive souvent chez eux), elle peut non seulement s'en débarrasser dès le lendemain (contrairement aux autres qui doivent frotter dur pendant des jours pour les effacer) et en plus, les restituer à leur auteur si elle le souhaite, son bout de peau mort sur leur corps.

(Ben quoi ? les hommes dans l'armée, en tout cas les sous-officiers, ça pue ça pète ça rote ça fait des blagues sales et salées, et depuis qu'ils ne sont plus dans l'armée, ça boit encore plus souvent puisqu'ils sont en permission tous les jours ; ça fait longtemps qu'elle a appris à se battre avec leurs armes pour survivre parmi eux.)


	5. Dorchet, Greed, va chercher !

lalala c'est formidable, j'aime Dorchet et Martel tout plein mais ça serait bien, un jour ou l'autre, que j'écrive sur les autres chimères aussi…

**

* * *

Titre** : Va chercher !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Greed, Dorchet et les autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : "va chercher!"  
pour Laitue (Noël 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Va m'acheter des clopes, va vérifier que les fournisseurs d'alcool nous ont livré à temps, va me chercher cet alchimiste que j'ai envie d'avoir sous ma coupe pour mon usage..._ Greed passe son temps à vouloir amasser des choses, et ce sont ses compères qui trinquent.

« Il me prend pour son garçon de courses, ou quoi ? proteste Dorchet.  
- Bah, on est tous logés à la même enseigne, tu sais, rappelle Rhoa.  
- Ouais, ajoute même Bido : tant qu'il ne te demande pas d'aller chercher ses pantoufles ou le journal, t'as pas le droit de te plaindre ! »


	6. DorchetMartelGreed, fidélité

**Titre** : membres de la meute  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Dorchet/Martel/Greed  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « question de fidélité » pour Laitue (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Dorchet désire Martel, ça n'est un secret pour personne dans la meute. Tous, ils l'aiment, à vrai dire. Et ça n'est un secret pour personne non plus que Greed désire tout ce que le monde a à offrir ; l'argent, la gloire, les femmes… et la seule femme ici, c'est Martel – les poules du bar ne comptent pas, elles ne font pas partie des leurs.

La loyauté à ses supérieurs, la fidélité à ses camarades sont des qualités essentielles aux soldats. Pour les membres du commando spécial, devenus chimères, c'est encore plus fort : ils sont désormais une espèce à part, une meute qui se serre les coudes quoiqu'il advienne, eux contre le reste du monde s'il le faut.

Et ils restent également fidèles à ce qu'ils étaient, humains : pas question d'agir à l'instinct animal. En tant que femme, Martel n'appartient qu'à elle-même ; en tant que membre de la meute, elle appartient comme eux tous au mâle alpha. Pas question de ne serait-ce que penser à s'emparer d'elle de force.

Mais quand même… parfois, il se demande s'ils ne pourraient pas, peut-être, partager. Ça ne serait trahir personne. Ils pourraient juste, disons, élargir leurs définitions de fidélité ?


	7. Bido, le prix de l espoir

**Titre** : il suffirait…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
**Personnages** : Bido et les autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « L'espoir va finir par le tuer. » d'après Camille Miko  
pour la case n° o5 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « les chimères de Greed » parmi lesquelles j'en ai enfin choisi une différente de d'habitude, youpi !

**Nombre de mots** : 135

oOo

Bido, par hasard, n'était pas au Devil's Nest quand l'Armée est tombée dessus. Les troupes d'assaut ont bien fait leur travail et ont tout détruit ; personne ne saura combien de « terroristes » ils ont liquidé, personne ne verra les cadavres des chimères. Tout porte à croire qu'il est le seul rescapé, mais n'en aura jamais la preuve.

Depuis, il attend.  
Il espère.  
En dépit de tout, même si tout lui dit que tous les autres sont morts.  
Mais peut-être...

La dernière fois aussi on les a passés pour morts et voilà le résultat ! Peut-être les ont-ils ramassés et soignés et aliénés, mais ils seraient récupérables.  
Il suffirait de retrouver Greed et il saurait les libérer. Ils pourraient reformer la bande.  
Et puis il en existe d'autres, des chimères, encore en liberté, d'ailleurs.

Il suffirait...


	8. Dorchet, Al, un mal de chien

**Titre** : un mal de chien  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Dorchet et les chimères, Alphonse  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 7 pour le manga, d'après Wiki ça serait l'épisode 33 pour la 1ère série animée, et la 2ème a été tellement expurgée des détails intéressants que je ne cherche même plus à vérifier

**Thème **: 2#17, « Les tourments les plus horribles pour chacun d'entre eux » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 400

oOo

« C'est si terrible que ça, d'être une chimère ? »

Question naïve, qui entraîne une réaction conditionnée. On la lui a trop souvent posée avec trop de légèreté, du temps du laboratoire, pour qu'il arrive encore à en voir l'honnêteté cette fois ; ça lui donne irrépressiblement envie de mordre.

Il regarde de travers celui qui l'a posée. Pour lui, personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il faut être passé soi-même par là pour comprendre. Il ne cherche même pas à lui expliquer, c'est surtout de la provocation :

« Ça fait un mal de chien. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Imagine un peu, toutes les cellules de ton corps séparées les unes des autres, mixées avec celles d'un animal, qu'on fait entrer de force, et puis recollées ensemble. Comme si ton corps explosait, qu'on te dépeçait et réduisait en tout petits-petits morceaux, qu'on te mélangeait à l'intérieur. Tu as déjà senti ton sang circuler ?  
Et puis ton esprit, pareil. Tes idées qui fondent. Des sensations impossibles à décrire avec des mots humains, tu ne les comprends même pas. Elles sont juste là et prennent la place dans ton cerveau, 'faut vivre avec ou crever fou. Certains se sont laissés bouffer par leur animal, tu sais ? Tu n'arrives plus à penser. Tu te vois devenir une bête. Tu vois ton voisin qui a craqué et qui perd la boule.  
Et puis si tu as survécu, si tu arrives à dompter l'animal en toi, ils te dressent. Quelque chose comme l'entraînement martial, mais encore pire. Largement pire.  
Il y a les hurlements, et tu ne sais pas si c'est toi ou un autre qui les pousse.  
Et le pire, c'est que tu te rappelles ce que tu es. Ce que tu as été. Un être humain, tu ne veux pas oublier ça, non. Ça serait plus simple si tu ne pensais plus du tout. Mais c'est bien trop horrible de renoncer à ses souvenirs, à sa raison, à son humanité. Et tu survis comme tu peux… »

Dans son souvenir, toute sa bande, ses compagnons, sa meute, agonise encore et toujours. Ceux qui sont morts dans ce laboratoire et ceux qui ont survécu, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Qu'il y ait aussi des avantages à être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, cette souffrance-là, impossible qu'il puisse se la sortir de l'esprit.


	9. Greed, chimères, Kimblee, liberté

avec participation de Kimblee cette fois - si jamais il vous intéresse aussi vous pouvez le retrouver avec Greed dans le recueil "kaboum !" ( /s/3332846/ )

**

* * *

Titre** : libres !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : les chimères, Zolf J. Kimblee, Greed  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : 1ère série, épisodes 21-22 pour juste la destruction du 5ème Labo et ce qui s'ensuit ; pour l'épisode où Martel raconte son passé à Al, je ne sais plus ;  
incompatible avec le manga et Brotherhood.

**Thème **: 2#23, « Suis cette voie - nous sommes maintenant libres » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : près de 700

oOo

Le fier escadron spécial d'Ishval, sitôt les opérations finies, s'est vu réduit à une petite meute miteuse d'animaux en cage.

Ils ont passé des années enfermés dans ces cellules, à subir les expériences les plus dégradantes, sans aucun repère. Tous autant qu'ils sont, la folie les guette de près ou de loin – ou les a déjà rejoints.

Il ne leur reste à chacun qu'une seule envie : être libre, hors d'ici. S'évader.

Pour certains ça tourne à l'obsession :  
« Un jour un jour un jour je sortirai d'ici  
je n'obéirai plus à aucun ordre  
je bousillerai l'armée qui nous a bousillés  
quand je serai libre... »

D'autres, chiens bien dressés, ont vite perdu espoir et se sont résignés.

Des années dans ce trou, à ruminer, à ne pas vivre.

Jusqu'à ce jour où brutalement, leur petit monde réduit a tremblé sur ses bases au son du bris des chaînes d'un autre captif.  
Lui a passé là pas juste dix mais quatre cents ans, et entièrement immobilisé.

Et voilà Greed de nouveau debout ; ça leur semblera difficilement concevable mais il est encore largement plus furieux qu'eux contre l'organisation du laboratoire.

L'Homoncule nouvellement rendu à la liberté se met en devoir de tout casser sur son passage. Briser les verrous, ouvrir toutes les portes, priver ses tortionnaires de leurs autres cobayes.  
Ça ressemble à un acte désintéressé, à lui qui ne vit que pour assouvir ses propres désirs. C'est une vengeance, c'est piétiner les ambitions de ceux qui se sont mis en travers de sa route à lui. C'est également se trouver des serviteurs à bas prix en récupérant pour lui ces chimères bien dressées et reconnaissantes, se dira-t-il plus tard, quoi qu'il n'y pensait pas encore, sur le moment.  
Ou, plus probable, c'était juste de la colère et le désir d'entuber jusqu'au bout ces salopards du Labo 5 en en sauvant le plus possible. Non mais ! On peut très bien être avaricieux et se laisser aussi aller à la rage de temps en temps, surtout dans des circonstances pareilles.

« Hey debout là-dedans. Dehors ! »

La plupart ne se font pas prier. _Libres ! Libres !_

Quelques uns hésitent, n'osant pas y croire.  
Il y en a un seul qui refuse totalement : il ne peut pas abandonner là son compagnon invalide, dit-il.  
Bien sûr que si, rétorque Greed.  
De force s'il le faut, il se retrouvera traîné dehors.

Au final tous le suivent.

« Allez, cours. Le labo s'effondre. Tu veux quand même pas mourir ici, dans un trou pareil, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
» Par là. Suis les rats. Cours, on te dit. Dehors ! Tu vois, la lumière au bout du couloir ? Ça mon vieux, c'est pas la mort, c'est la vie ! La liberté ! »

Celui qui est venu briser leurs chaînes est pour eux un héros.  
Ils ont juré de ne plus obéir à rien ni personne ? Pourtant lui ils le suivent. Ils le suivront n'importe où, maintenant. Il les guide vers la liberté.  
(Plus tard il voudra se poser ni en leader ni en ami mais en collaborateur, en associé... leurs liens seront déjà trop profonds à ce moment pour que ça marche vraiment.)

En emmenant les chimères, Greed n'a pas eu le temps pour les prisonniers condamnés à devenir la Pierre philosophale. Trop tard, sont déjà fichus. Quant à ceux encore dans la prison voisine, ils sont bien trop loin et ça serait bien trop dur de les atteindre... Qu'ils y restent. De toute façon eux ne sont pas en danger immédiat, surtout s'il n'y a plus de labo.

Parmi ceux-là, il y en a un tout de même, qui de lui-même s'est libéré et les a suivis. Dans ce cas, pas de raison de le laisser là, lui non plus :

« Allez viens, toi aussi. »

Comment ça, « c'est un criminel » ?

« On s'en fout ! On verra bien une fois dehors si nos chemins se séparent ou si on fait encore un bout de route ensemble. Pour l'instant, on sort ! »


	10. CoS: alter chimères, Greed, Alfons

**Titre** : les étoiles c'est pas pour eux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
**Personnages** : alter!chimères, alter!Greed et Alfons Heiderich  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: les CoS!alters des chimères pour Ishime  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : film du 1er anime  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le boulot est mal payé et dangereux et ils ne le font pas pour le rêve des étoiles mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre solution. La vie a dérapé pour eux comme pour bien d'autres ; ils ne s'apesantiront pas dessus.

Le seul qui parle encore de rêves c'est leur contremaître qui, comme le fou qui leur sert d'ingénieur, a des étoiles dans les yeux, mais ils le laissent dire sans s'en formaliser et même sans trop l'écouter, parce qu'il a aussi des dents de loup et assez d'ambition pour défendre son sens des affaires, et leur gagne-pain au passage.


	11. CoS: alter chimères, GreedKimblee

**Titre** : et quand le chef se trouve un rival stimulant...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, _The Conqueror_ _of Shambala_  
**Personnages/Couple** : CoS!alter!Dorchet, Rhoa, Martel ; Greed/Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Conqueror of Shambala-verse - les chimères de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Points bonus si Greed et/ou Kimblee font leur apparition. (Du GreedKimblee ou le duo de choc Kimblee/Bido c'est très chouette aussi).  
pour Ishime

pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : film du 1er anime ; suite de la vignette précédente**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

On les traite comme des bêtes, le chien errant, la femme sournoise et froide dans un monde d'homme, la grosse brute...

Des inconnus, mais aussi d'autres gars de l'usine qui ne veulent pas se mêler à eux. Et le pire c'est encore ce type d'une usine rivale qui se moque méchamment d'eux quand il les croise, comme quoi dans cette course « son » moteur à explosion est plus performant et eux ne sont que des ratés.  
Ça ne serait pas si grave si le Chef ne voyait pas ça comme une petite rivalité de bon aloi et presque une camaraderie bourrue.


	12. Martel, souplesse pratique

**Titre** : y'a des fois c'est bien pratique !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Martel et les autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: « _Mundane Utility_ sur les pouvoirs de Martel »  
pour Nelja  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller déboucher cet évier ?

- Ben parce que, tu vois, tu es la mieux qualifiée.

- Oh allez, tu sais bien : parce que tu peux faufiler ta main dans le tuyau et aller dégager ce qui bloque.

- Et juste parce que je peux, je dois ?

- Parce que ça arrangerait tout le monde. S'il te plaît ? Euh. Je sais que c'est sans doute dégueulasse au fond mais euh...

- Bon d'accord. Je vais chercher un produit à déboucher.

- Ça va, ça va. Va plutôt chercher des gants en plastique, je vais le faire.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Je le peux, non !


	13. Martel, finesse et force

**Titre** : comme la corde qui t'étranglera  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Martel & les autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Car qui d'autre aurait pu ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d'une peau, la délicatesse d'une bouche, la gracilité d'un corps? »  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La gracilité d'un corps n'en fait pas forcément une faiblesse. On peut avoir des membres tout fins, peu musclés, et être agile, souple et rapide. Précis dans ses gestes y compris pour l'attaque, insaisissable à l'esquive comme défense.

Martel, bien sûr, n'était pas fluette, loin de là, mais c'est sûr que, à côté de ses camarades plus grands, plus larges et plus visiblement musclés, elle donnait la fausse impression de ne pas faire le poids.  
Quand elle étirait ses membres transformés, cette impression commençait par s'accentuer... jusqu'à un certain point. Alors, sa silhouette trop allongée, contre nature, se faisait menaçante.


	14. les reptiles, catastroche biologique

**Titre** : _biological mash-up!_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couples** : Greed, Martel, Bido, Uruchi, Dorchet, et les autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompts** :  
"Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose !"  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 septembre-o4 octobre '11)

suivi de 3 autres drabbles auto-promptés, (_because_ FMA-fest!),

puis,  
« Alors cesse de me harceler avec cette histoire de changement de sexe»  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un (autre) Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Avertissement** : crack du genre qui réclame du brainbleach ensuite**  
Nombre de mots** : 5 x 100

oOo

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au Devil's Nest. Plusieurs chimères tournaient comme des lions en cage, et l'on fait remarquer que la comparaison tombe à côté puisque... après vérification, ce sont les reptiles qui s'agitent.  
Martel et Uruchi étaiet au bord de grimper au plafond, Bido littéralement, et par moments, on dirait que ça ne passe pas loin de grimper aux rideaux.

Étrange épidémie... Ils tomberaient en hibernation pour l'hiver on comprendrait. Des bestioles à sang froid ne sont pas censées avoir des chaleurs ?  
Martel étrangla presque Dorchet pour avoir eu le malheur de suggérer d'appeler un vétérinaire.

o

- Appeler un vétérinaire ?  
- Nan, trop risqué.  
- Pour qui, pour lui ou pour nous ?  
- On capture un vétérinaire. On porte tous des masques d'animaux, et pas forcément ceux qui nous correspondent. On le force à examiner les copains, et ensuite on lui bourre la gueule et on l'abandonne derrière un autre bar. Avec une grenouille en peluche dans les bras. Il sera persuadé d'avoir rêvé.  
- C'est juste assez dément pour marcher.  
- Vous oubliez un détail, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas vouloir se laisser faire.  
- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça s'ils sont malades ! Si c'était grave ? Ou contagieux ?

o

Si c'était grave ou contagieux il était sans doute déjà trop tard. Mais puisque ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave, et pas transmissibles aux autres bestioles, ils laissèrent courir. Ça aussi, parce que courir après un Bido collé au plafond était illusoire ou essayer de forcer Uruchi à quoi que ce soit était suicidaire...

Ce n'est qu'en découvrant une ponte dans la baignoire que les autres chimères se rendirent compte de la gravité de la situation. Martel s'insurgea bruyamment : non, les œufs n'étaient pas les siens. En tout cas ça n'était pas elle qui les avait _pondus_.

- ... Mais qui alors ?

oo

- ..._Deux_ changements de sexe _successifs_ ? Vous vous fichez de nous ?

Les questions de genre et de sexe et de reproduction des différentes espèces de reptiles, qui plus est mâtinées d'humain, tourneboulaient bien du monde au Devil's Nest. On ne plaisantait pas avec ; mais c'est le destin qui se moquait d'eux. Comme s'ils n'en avait pas déjà assez ainsi...

- Ben, non. Enfin, on n'est pas absolument sûrs, mais c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable et bon, c'est difficile d'aller vérifier directement.  
- Rien que poser la question on risque de se faire mordre ou étrangler, alors ne parlons même pas de euh, aller voir...

oo

Qui alors avait pondus ces œufs, si ce n'était la seule femelle du groupe ?  
Le mystère se résolut en changeant la question : La seule femelle _apparente_, fallut-il préciser.  
Car quand on mixe un homme avec un lézard femelle parthénogénétique ou une femme avec un serpent hermaphrodite protandre, évidemment qu'on chamboule toute la biologie.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suppose que des hybrides humain/lézard/serpent ou crocodile ça ne peut rien donner. Les œufs doivent être stériles.

Greed soupesa un œuf.  
- Alors, on essaie quand même de les couver ? Ou on se fait une bonne omelette ?

oOo


	15. Greed, chimères, un boss comme on aime

**Titre** : tous les trésors du monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Greed et les chimères  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt **: «Benevolent Boss » pour le 2ème TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (17 - 31 décembre '11)**  
**

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Greed veut posséder tout ce qu'il y a au monde.

En attendant d'avoir l'argent, il a déjà un bar où il fait semblant d'être riche, et en accumule petit à petit les profits.  
En attendant de posséder le monde, il a de loyaux sujets, dont il prend soin. Il sait qu'il aurait du mal à les remplacer s'il arrivait malheur. Mais il n'arrivera pas malheur, parce qu'il tient fermement à ses possessions, et, s'il les a recueillis d'abord pour tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter, par calcul, s'il le faut il les défendra lui aussi bec et ongles en retour. On ne touche pas à ses affaires.  
Et puis, en attendant d'avoir les femmes… ben, il y a les poules du bar, et puis on dit qu'on peut se passer d'amour si on a cinq amis proches, et il a plus de cinq chimères !

Mais il ne les laisse pas trop répéter,  
- Vous êtes gentil, Patron !  
Parce qu'il tient aussi à sa réputation et qu'il n'a pas envie de passer pour un mou.  
(D'ailleurs il a la carapace en carbone renforcé pour le prouver, qu'il est bien dur.  
- Mais Patron, ça n'a rien à voir, ça ?)


	16. les chimères vs Kimblee, leur bar à eux

**Titre : **La vie du bar  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **les chimères, Greed, anim!Kimblee ; Greed/Kimblee  
**Genre : **vie quotidienne _on crack_  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Squeenix Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **Nuit Drabbles de la Saint Patrick sur FrenchDrabble (16-17 mars '12)  
**Avertissements : **il y a quelque chose de hautement dysfonctionnel dans cette vie collective...  
**Note :** peut se prendre comme contre-partie à une série de curtain!fics Greed/Kimblee postée dans le recueil "kaboom!" ( /s/3332846/10/ )

oOo

Thème : In vino veritas  
Mots : 150

S'évader c'est bien beau, mais après toutes ces années de captivité, se retrouver enfin mais sans préparation dans un monde qui vous a oubliés depuis de nombreuses années… qu'en fait-on ?  
Quand on a avec soi une espèce d'immortel avec des planques et des combines qui n'attendent que d'être déterrées, heureusement, ça facilite les choses. Ils n'ont pas à se disperser à l'aveuglette ; Greed leur dégotte un trou où se réfugier, et a même les ficelles à tirer pour se donner une façade pratique. Arriver à racheter en moins de deux jours un bar dûment fonctionnel, ça convainc bien du monde ! Après ces années d'enfermement et de privations, pouvoir fêter presque aussitôt leur liberté retrouvée... Le propriétaire change, pas la cave : ça c'est vrai leader et ils seront tous contents de rester avec lui. Et une libation pour ça, une !

o

Thème : Le lendemain matin  
Mots : 100

Après l'évasion et l'installation, vient l'organisation. Ils ne vont pas faire la fête comme ça tous les jours même si la tentation est grande. Greed a assuré leur survie à court terme, mais ça ne durera sans doute pas indéfiniment ?  
Dans le doute, les chimères commencent spontanément à s'organiser. Les années passées bouclés dans leurs cages n'ont pas effacés les années à fonctionner en équipe spéciale, unie et autonome. Sur le tas, ils s'apprennent la gestion de ce bar ; intendance, entretien, service clients... En voilà une drôle de reconversion, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

o

Thème : Bagarre dans le bar  
Mots : 200

C'était trop beau pour durer bien longtemps. Les choses tournent au vinaigre à cause de ce type qui s'est greffé sur leur équipe comme ça. Lui n'a aucune envie de travailler comme tout le monde, surtout pas en équipe. Apparemment, c'est aussi un rejet de l'armée, mais d'un autre type de forces spéciales : solitaire. Et dingo.  
Il sert plus ou moins de garde du corps à Greed, qui pourtant n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et la prison ne lui a pas réussi : en réaction il se croit au-dessus d'eux et les traite en animaux. Le connard !  
Quand Uruchi décide de lui dire sa façon de penser, il manque de peu de se faire massacrer sur place et seule l'intervention de Greed évite que la bagarre tourne plus mal. Puisque le Chef protège l'autre taré et qu'ils ne veulent pas le quitter à cause de lui, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de l'éviter le plus possible. Mais comme lui continue à les provoquer et qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas des enfants de chœur cette première bagarre ne sera sûrement pas la dernière...

o

Thème : Guinness  
Mots : 200

Laissons de côté ce pisseux de Kimblee qui essaie de leur pourrir la vie : rien que pour l'emmerder à son tour ils vont faire de leur mieux pour vivre leur vie sans se soucier de lui.  
La nouvelle grande idée, après avoir constaté l'état de leurs finances pas complètement illimitées mais très largement confortables - le patrimoine accumulé par Greed aux siècles précédent, la fructification supplémentaire made in Devil's Nest - ils décident qu'ils peuvent continuer à puiser dans leur stock d'alcool pour leur conso' perso', pas juste pour faire tourner le commerce... et pas qu'à moitié.  
Les chimères s'organisent régulièrement des concours de "qui descendra le plus de bières à la suite sans finir ivre mort" et enregistrent soigneusement les résultats à battre. Effet secondaire ; avec leur métabolisme augmenté, ils partent avec une longueur d'avance sur les humains de base - clients qu'ils mettent au défi pour un pari ou... le pisseux jaloux qui n'ose pas participer de peur d'être déconfit ! Alors que Greed peut participer lui aussi. Pan dans les dents !  
Ce soir, Rhoa repousse un nouveau record de boisson et de faisons-enrager-Kimblee ; ça se fête doublement.

o

Thème : Finir dans le caniveau  
Mots : 200

L'avantage à habiter dans le bar même – enfin, derrière et au-dessus – c'est qu'on n'a pas à le quitter pour rentrer cuver chez soi et qu'on ne risque pas trop de rester en rade au coin de la rue sans pouvoir plus avancer.  
Le sort qui les aurait attendus de toute façon si Greed n'avait pas été là pour les recueillir, persiffle Kimblee. Lui ne reste là que parce que c'est pratique ; il pourrait très bien aller ailleurs et se débrouiller très bien tout seul s'il voulait, affirme-t-il. Mais eux finiraient dans le ruisseau comme les chiens qu'ils sont.  
Un de ces jours, ils le prendront par surprise et l'enverront faire son propre vol plané dans le caniveau, mais en attendant, ils continuent à faire la sourde oreille. Et puisque Môssieur Kimblee, contrairement à eux, a une chambre avec fenêtre sur rue et ne quitte jamais l'intérieur du bar... ils se font un malin plaisir à aller pisser tout ce qu'ils ont bu préférentiellement dans la ruelle derrière, contre le mur de leur propre bar : mais attention ! juste sous sa fenêtre. On a les petites vengeances qu'on peut.


	17. Dorchet, partie de la meute

**Titre** : Meute  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FMA, 1st anim  
**Personnages** : Dorchet et d'autres chimères  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tu fais partie de la meute. » »  
d'après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Tu fais partie de la meute, vieux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. On 'te laissera pas tomber, promet Dorchet à un camarade qui traîne la patte.  
Une occasion de s'évader vient de tomber du ciel, et ils s'évaderont tous. (Ils ne vont pas dire « tous ou aucun » quand même, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'ils soient repris ou qu'ils abandonnent en cours de route. Alors ça sera _tous_. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de mort.)  
Il a déjà perdu un autre compagnon, dans les mois qui ont suivi la chimérisation : il a juré, Plus jamais ça.


	18. Greed, Mr Avare en chef

**Titre** : je veux je veux je veux !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnage** : Greed  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Thème** : "l'avare" pour 31 jours (o2 juillet '12)  
**Notes :** ça n'est pas indispensable mais c'est quand même mieux si vous avez lu le manga jusqu'au bout ;  
peut peut-être se rapprocher d'une vignette impliquant Ling dans le recueil de Xing (/s/5733708/7/ )  
200 mots

oOo

_Je veux les femmes, l'argent, le pouvoir, la vie éternelle ! _

Greed est construit autour d'un vide à combler. Il veut la richesse et la gloire, la reconnaissance universelle. Il en veut à son créateur de l'avoir fait si incomplet.

Au fil des siècles il a amassé des richesses qui ne le comblent même pas. Il a connu son lot de femmes et n'en a aimé aucune. Il s'est adjoint des serviteurs et s'est dégotté un bar : il n'y a pas mieux pour créer des opportunités de trouver ce qu'il recherche. Dans un nœud social où coule l'alcool il passe souvent des filles aux mœurs légères et des gens avec des secrets intéressants à raconter. Et puis pour sa satisfaction personnelle, c'est bien aussi. Même si ça ne doit durer qu'un temps il s'y sent presque heureux et il y est entouré de gens qui lui sont reconnaissant. Ça n'est pas encore tout ce qu'il désire mais ça s'en approche déjà.

Car il veut les femmes, l'argent, le pouvoir, la vie éternelle ! et des amis.


End file.
